


Just Add Waves

by BasicallyAnIdiot



Series: HCS Week 2020 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Day 4, Gen, Got a Steven instead, HCS Week 2020, Makes her own waves anyway, May takes a vacation, Not sure if that was a fair trade or not, Post-Game, SameAge!AU, She was promised waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyAnIdiot/pseuds/BasicallyAnIdiot
Summary: May had been promised great food, stunning beaches, and killer waves for her vacation and, by the Legendaries, she was going to have them.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: HCS Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Just Add Waves

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Shikisai's HoennChampionShip Week 2020 on tumblr. Prompt was Fire (or Heat). 
> 
> ... I did not follow this prompt super-well. Oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway!

**Just Add Waves**

She had been promised waves. The Alolan Champion had been very specific in their invitation: great food, stunning beaches, and killer waves. Perfect, Hau had explained with his usual exuberance, for a vacation and a break while she sorted out what to do next, now that she was freed from her title. He had been right on the first two things- but the third was a little lackluster.

As May had rose when her predecessor fell, so too had Wally. Glorious and triumphant- Hoenn could ask of no better person to be its Champion. She made a peaceful region and Wally could be trusted to keep it that way. 

But after, when he had stood tall and the crowds cheered, she bowed out.

It wasn’t her place. Not any more. May would always be the Hero of Hoenn, protector and trainer of Legendaries but- well. The world was big and there’d be another place for her. 

The heat of the region hadn’t been a huge shock. Alola was only a few degrees further south, but the salt-crisped air carried warmth even into the night. Staying out in the sun during the heat of the day was just shy of stupid. Though, the beach had to be excluded from that statement. There was no better time to be at the beach than when the waves were high and the sun was beating down to dry off. 

Anyway, she had been promised waves. 

Sitting on the white, sandy beach, unopened bag of chips and surfboard beside her, the ocean in front of her was remarkably calm. May chewed her bottom lip and eyed her duffle bag. It held sunscreen, tons of water, a few more snacks, and a towel. It also held her team and, with special exception courtesy of the Hoenn League, three additional, auxiliary Pokemon. The three she couldn’t trust to be anywhere but with her but also wouldn’t be fair to bring into a battle. 

Hau said this was a secluded area of the island- only locals knew about it and no one was there. “What the hell,” She mused to herself, “I was promised waves, so there’s going to be waves.” 

Standing up, she stripped to her swimsuit. A two piece made in the nearby town featuring a floral pattern common to the island. Lathering sunscreen on, careful to get as much of her back as she could, May grabbed the various Pokéballs from the pockets of the bag. If she was on vacation, why not her team too? Blaziken and Latias could keep everyone in line. 

Groudon, the first of her auxiliary Pokemon, roared a yawn and promptly dug down on the sand for a nap, leaving only its back exposed like a particularly funny looking red rock. Aggron made the executive decision to settle on top of the Legendary, and although Groudon huffed, it made no move to dissuade Aggron from his chosen plan of action. Latias and Rayquaza took off the open sky, playing, as far as May could tell, a game of catch with a seashell. The rest of her team settled out on the beach, either relaxing or playing games. Blaziken was definitely practicing a form of Tai Chi, moving slowly through the kata. 

Her last pokeball seemed to hum in her hand. May smiled and grabbed her surfboard. With a toss, the Pokeball opened over the ocean, red beam heading down into where the shallows suddenly dropped off to open ocean. Seconds later, Kyogue breached, entire body clearing the surface before slamming down and sending up a splash of seawater. 

May laughed at the sight, “Hey, Kyogre! Think you can give a girl some waves?”

A muffled shriek of a cry answered, and the ocean began roiling. Waves formed, small at first and barely worth the effort to go out, before building into what May had expected. She let out a whoop of joy, surfboard under her arm, and ran straight for the water. 

The afternoon blurred after that into a haze of joy and wiping out. When she needed a break, May sat on her board as Kyogre swam in lazy circles around her. Every now and again, her foot or hand would brush against the legendary’s scaled back in the water and a chill ran through her despite the heat of the day. When she was finished, she could probably dry off just by laying on Groudon. 

In the meantime, the sun had started its descent to the horizon. Her stomach growled. May ran a hand through her soaked hair, a leg under her as the other dangled over the edge of her board. A glance at the beach showed nothing amiss, though Groudon had dug itself deeper into the sand. “What do you say? One more and then call it a day?”

Kyogre hummed, and the answering wave was one of the biggest yet. May laughed and quickly came about for the ride. Jumping into position, she cut across building wall of water, keeping low as the wave crested. 

There was a flash of silver from the corner of her eye, from beside her team. May toppled into the water in surprise. Panic clawed at her as she pushed for the surface, Groudon was _right there_ \- what if it was a thief or some other Team Magma wannabe had found them-

May broke the surface, hand reaching for her board for support. Once steady she scanned the beach. Her gaze settled on a vaguely familiar form, and shock filled her. 

Kyogre surfaced beside her with a soft cry. Supportive in its own way. May shook her head, “Thanks but I can deal with him. Go enjoy yourself.”

Hopping on her board, she began the slow paddle back to shore. The closer she got, the easier it was to see her predecessor. The years had been kind, and Steven didn’t look a day over 25. 

The Alolan climate had done what the Hoenn climate had not: provide enough reason for him to ditch the suit. Between the tan and loose cotton khakis with short-sleeved button-up blue shirt, he almost looked like a local. His odd silver hair seemed even brighter, like he had spent enough time in the sun to bleach it. 

May pulled herself from the water, shaking off as much of the saltwater as she could, and planted her surfboard into the wet sand. She stared at him in surprise, dying waves lapping at her feet. Something almost joyful bubbled out of her as a laugh and a smile tugged at her lips, “Out of all the beaches in Alola- Steven.”

“May,” his voice hadn’t changed though he kept it light. His smile was little more unrestrained, “I heard that Wally took your title.”

“It was bound to happen.” She shook her head, wet dripping from her, “Aww, screw it.” With a purposeful stride she went over and hugged him fiercely before he could protest- but only for a moment. Just long enough to confirm he was there, a real, physical person. “Glad to see you’re still alive.”

He blinked in surprise, smile returning but even wider than before. Still a heartbreaker. Though May never needed a magazine to tell her that. “The march of progress. I’m a little surprised to see you outside of Hoenn.”

She shrugged, keeping her tone equally light, “Wally didn’t need a shadow and I wanted a vacation.” 

He was quiet for a moment. His smile faded to something a little bit more wry, “It can be hard for a previous champion to be near a current champion.” 

When May smiled back it was all teeth. “Actually, Wally was the one to suggest I take a vacation. He and I had a long talk before I left. We call each other weekly.” 

That caught Steven off-guard, she saw the moment he flinched. Just a hair, just a tiny wince, but it was there. “Good to see you, Steven. Catch you next time.” She shrugged, heading back to grab her board and then to her bag to towel off. 

“May.” 

She paused in toweling her hair, lifting the towel up enough to level a suspicious look behind her. “What?”

“Are you doing anything this evening?” He stuck his hands in his pockets, still stupidly pretty even in the getup. 

“Why does it matter?” Sand had gotten everywhere. May would have to shake it all out at the little villa she was renting- before she brought anything inside. With a quick flick of her wrist, sand fell off of her shirt and she buttoned it up over her swimsuit. 

He was quiet again, watching her with those lovely eyes in a handsome face. “It would be nice to catch-up, properly. Wallace said you were doing some pretty amazing things.” 

Huh. Funny how Wallace never mentioned Steven to her when they spoke. She flicked her shorts with a heavy sigh, “Let’s be honest. It’s a little late to try and repair this particular bridge, wouldn’t you say? How about you keep going your way and I’ll go mine. But seriously, I’m glad you are okay.”

Once she got her shorts on, May stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. It would have to be enough to bring her dragons back- Latias knew well enough to stay close, and Rayquaza was never far from the smaller dragon’s side. Ignoring her spectator, May made her way over to Aggron. “Come on. Up we get.”

Aggron moved; Groudon did not. May rolled her eyes, and bent over to knock against the hot shell almost entirely covered in sand before backing away. There was a deep rumble of dissatisfaction, and the lava beast slowly hauled itself out of its hole, sand falling off it like waves. It shook, sending sand flying and groaned a protest as it brought its head towards her, snorting at her while giant yellow eyes peered at her. 

May stepped close, and gently scratched a spot between plates where dirt often accumulated, just under the chin, dislodging any trapped sand. Groudon groaned in happy contentment. Under her breath, May mumbled, “You big baby.” 

She turned around to get Kyogre, and froze. 

Steven didn’t take the cue to leave. It looked like he had seen a ghost. The tan of his skin all but vanishing as he paled. 

May almost had the heart not to tell him that Rayquaza had hovered behind him, Latias beside it, and was peering at his hair in curiosity. Almost. The great head of the dragon hung incredibly close to Steven, tilted slightly as its eyes blinked slowly. The dragon could probably swallow a man whole and she’d really rather it not test that theory. She coughed, hiding her laugh. “Rayquaza. No.” 

Steven jumped and turned, almost tripping over himself at the sight. Rayquaza’s head pulled back as the serpent-like dragon coiled in the air surprised cry echoing in the little cove. Latias, never one to miss a beat, chirped happily as she rushed at Steven for a cuddle. 

May saw the thought process, could almost see the smoke as the gears turned in Rayquaza’s head. It had been learning mannerisms from Latias. The first time it had wanted attention, it mimicked Latias’ headbutt of affection and May found herself flat on her butt wondering what had just happened.

Oh no, May thought with a grin. 

The great sky dragon crept closer, definitely intent on a cuddle even as the shell-shocked Steven absently patted Latias. It coiled around to Steven’s other side and very carefully butted a nostril against his limp hand. More out of reflex than anything, Steven started petting the sky dragon. 

Steven just _looked_ at her like she had pulled his entire world out from under him. “Is this happening right now?”

May arched a brow and nodded. “Just keep them busy while I try and get Kyogre.” 

She ignored the strained, “ _Kyogre?_ ” and pressed on to the wave. With a slightly lower whistle, May waited until Kyogre breached again to throw its Pokeball, retrieving it. Groudon entered its Pokéball without trouble, along with the rest of her team sans Latias and Rayquaza. 

Steven kept petting the dragons with either hand, colour returning to his complexion as shock faded to awe. He spoke softly, even as Rayquaza hummed happily under his hand, eyes closed in happiness. “I didn’t realize you had all three.” 

“What? Wallace didn’t tell you?” 

Steven sighed, “May, please.”

She snorted softly. “Why are you here?”

“I heard the previous Hoenn Champion was in the region and I came looking.”

“I get that’s how, but that doesn’t answer why.” May retrieved the last two of her Pokémon casually. “Why did you even bother to come looking?”

Perhaps she shouldn’t have pulled Rayquaza- now she was the sole recipient of an intense gaze that, once, she would have given anything to see again. “Because you’re a friend and I haven’t seen you in years.” 

How many times did she run into a problem stemming from before her time as Champion? Or politics that she had been thrown headfirst into? How many times had she wished she could just pick up the phone and call someone who _got it_ , who understood the complexities of being Champion? 

How many times did she need a friend? 

May licked the salt from her lips. The heat of the summer’s day had already dried her off, idly she brushed the sand from her skin. Shouldering her bag, she looked at him straight in the eye, “You’re right. I haven’t seen you in years.”

Steven sighed softly, hands dropping to his side. 

Yes, May should have left Rayquaza out. Should have just let the dragon knock Steven to the ground with a headbutt of affection- May was working on it, but Rayquaza was intelligent enough to see the misbehaving as great fun and pretend it didn’t understand what she wanted. Or have Kyogre soak him. 

She shifted on her feet. “Look, I’m going to get a bite to eat. You can tag along if you want.” 

The smile returned, if a little subdued, “Thank you, May.” 

A quick meal never hurt anyone, she mused, even as Steven stepped in line with her to the dirt path leading back up to the road where she left her bike. “Hey,” She paused at the path’s mouth, “What are you doing in Alola, anyway?”

His smile was somewhat sly, “Would you believe me if I said I came here for the surfing?”

May was staring at him now, stopping on the path proper. “No, no I would not.” 

He laughed, warm and bright, “I came for the minerals, but stayed for surfing.”

“The first part I can believe, but I have a hard time picturing you on a board.” 

“I’ll have to show you. Tomorrow?”

May snorted, clearing the top of the hill, “Sure. I’ll bring the waves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on[ Tumblr!](https://basicallyanidiot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
